charmed_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Trish Mitchell
"I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it."- Trish to Kat. Patricia Helen "Trish" Mitchell is a daughter of the Next Generation of Charmed witches as well as one of the twins of Charmed One; Paige Matthews and mortal Henry Mitchell. She is the older sister of Hal Mitchell and the twin sister of Kat Mitchell as well as the niece of Prue Trudeau, Piper Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell. As one of the only sets of twins in the whole Warren line; Trish and her twin Kat are both very powerful young witches and can be one another's greatest enemy or greatest power. As the daughter of a Charmed One; Trish has shown to have a lot of unique abilities though most of her abilities involve the speeding up time and even blowing things up or setting them a light. Additionally, Trish possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. Like several of her cousins, Kat is part whitelighter, a trait she inherited from her witchlighter mother though is more in touch with her whitelighter side. Trish is a decedent of the Warren family line of witches dating back to Melinda Warren of the 16th Century. History Early Life Trish Mitchell was born on March 20, 2007 to Warren witch and Charmed One; Paige Matthews and mortal Henry Mitchell at San Francisco Memorial hospital and at exactly at 11:55pm, with her twin sister Kat being born ten minutes later at 12:05am on March 21, 2007 which was a big surprise for the whole family as the twins were a nearly two months early. Due to having twins, Henry was to give Trish her first name and Kat her middle name while Paige did the other with the two naming their older daughter Patricia Helen Mitchell. Appearance Trish is a perfect mix of her parents and an identical twin of Kat, though they have their slight differences. * Hair: Trish has long waist length dark brown hair a shade lighter than Kat's and parted on the right and naturally wavy. To look different from her sister she cuts it and adds red streaks through stylish new waves as a statement though she always wears it up to go to bed or when she has been doing some type of sport. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Trish is a very extraordinarily beautiful and attractive young woman; she has an oval face, light olive complexion and almond shaped dark brown eyes, a shade lighter than her sister's eyes, often described as doe eyes with thick dark lashes. She is tall at 5'6" and slightly smaller than Kat although both sisters are slim, with a slightly athletic physique. With make-up Trish prefers wearing a thin bronze smokey eyeliner with a light shade of lipstick and nail polish. * Wardrobe: Trish has a very different style to Kat with a fairly casual, sporty and "girl next door" look to her unless forced to dress up, tending to favor dark jeans with t-shirts of various colors and converse sneakers. Though she has become slightly more sophisticated in her looks changing to dresses and boots or even going with the skinny jeans, cute jackets. Trish is always seen wearing her pink Wicca Charm bracelet and, a locket with a red ruby on it. Personality Trish is seen as being a very brave, patient, kind and sensitive young girl with a sweet and optimistic nature with her believing in the good in everyone. Often credited for having a strong sense of what's morally right and just. She is highly intelligent and loves nature, though she is fairly shy and tries to resolve things peacefully with her having a strong dislike for aggression. Unlike her sister, Trish is a very forgiving person which she shows fairly often even if someone she cares about lies to her and demonstrates a quick mind. She is also shown to be courageous, determined and is fairly shy. Likely the most kindest person in the family, Trish is also very strong tempered, and strong-willed but struggles with being a pushover, and when her Mother died, she fell apart with her being so close to her Mom. Trish is often seen as being the peacemaker in her family being the calm to Kat's storm as well as her being the smart and responsible one. She prefers to use her brain more than her brawn but she's a powerful witch, despite being more whitelighter. Trish is also quite insecure in the way the world works but she is brave and will do anything for family even if she is a bit of a pushover and like her powers she is a warm person. As a Warren witch, Trish is found to be stubborn and sarcastic though being more whitelighter than witch with her being a pacifist and only ever really getting involved in a demon hunt when her family is in trouble and is considered as the good twin. She is the patient and loving type, but can also be very strong and practical when she doesn't get what she wants. She is a very kind, with a sweet nature as well as being more logical than impulsive in comparison to her sister with her being known as the one with common sense. She is also seen as being the mom with her siblings and is highly protective over their baby brother. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Molecular Acceleration:' The ability to speed up molecules, causing objects to catch fire. Channeling the ability through her hands, this was the first power that Trish obtained having used it for the first time on her second birthday with her setting fire to the sofa. Henry considered binding her powers, though Paige believed that that could make it harder for Trish in the future to use and control her powers. * Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. Channeling the ability with a hand gesture, and was the second ability Kat ever used being a natural progression of Trish's other powers, though it took her a long time to develop and learn to control, but with help from her Aunt Piper, Trish soon learned how to control the ability and has become very effective with the ability. * Pyrokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate fire and heat. Trish like her other abilities channels this power with her hands allowing with hot air to come from her finger tips. This is by far Trish's most powerful ability however she is terrified of using the ability and hurting someone, so mostly uses the ability at Magic school where it is safer to use. Whitelighter Powers * Orbing: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. Unlike her sister, Trish doesn't tend to take advantage of her powers, including her ability to orb, though she has become very proficient at orbing, also able to remote orb people from one place to another. She also uses the ability whenever it is necessary. * Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. Unlike her sister, Trish has become great at healing others, and it is the only ability that she doesn't appear to weaken. It is also believed that her healing is more advanced due to her more passive nature, and is said to be just as good and powerful as a whitelighter or elders healing abilities. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate charges as well as the family. Although she has full control over her powers, she does tend to make her abilities seem weaker when with Kat, by using them along with her. She does try to help strengthen both her abilities and Kat's by playing hide and seek with her sensing. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. Although she has full control over her powers, she does tend to make her abilities seem weaker when with Kat, by using them along with her. She does try to help strengthen both her abilities and Kat's by playing hide and seek with her cloakng. * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. Though Trish doesn't take advantage of her abilities, she does tend to use her glamouring more so than her other abilities, with her often using the ability to glamour into her sister, after they changed their appearances to look different from one another, in order to protect her from getting into trouble. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * Twin Bond: Along with being a daughter of a Charmed One, Kat is also twin resulting in her having a very unique connection and bond with Trish. The twins seem to have an enhanced twin connection thanks to their powers with them being able to sense and feel one another on a completely new level. ** Telepathy: The ability to read/sense and understand other people's thoughts and feelings. Thanks to the twin bond the sisters are able to hear one another's thoughts although this ability only works between the two of them and it also took them a long time to learn to be able to control and access the ability properly, however Trish seems to be stronger at the telepathy than Kat. ** Augmentation: The ability to enhance one's abilities. Due to the twin bond between the sisters, they are able access this ability but only when they are in contact with one another. The twins first used this ability during their thirteenth birthday party which caused a major magical disaster, however with practice the twins are also able to dampen their powers as well as enhance them. * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As the child of a Charmed One, Trish has been trained to fight by her Aunt Phoebe, her father Henry and her Uncle Charlie. * Temporary Powers: As a witch and child of a Charmed One, Trish has temporarily been able to use abilities not belonging to them, due to either a spell or a transformation. Professional Life * School Student: Trish is a student at Washington High school, and is shown to be the more academic twin with her having spend most of her time trying to maintain her high grades with her having a 4.0gpa. Within her last two years of school, Trish struggled with becoming a more rounded student, wanting to gain entrance into Stanford, and joined the debate, Maths, and cheerleading clubs. She also joined the track team, and was considered for the varsity team, however wanted to focus more on her grades. * College Student: Trish has recently been offered a position at Stanford University in order to study medicine following in the footsteps of her cousin; Wyatt, which she received thanks to a partial academic scholarship, and unlike her cousins; Trish has spent most of her time invested in getting a medical degree and wants to begin a career in either the ER or neurosurgery though she is apart of the universities track team however like in high school she does it for fun. Relationships Kat Mitchell Kat is Trish's twin sister and her most closest and best of friends. As a result of being twin sisters, Trish and Kat have always shared everything with one another as well as sharing a strange connection with. Like with most twins, the pair had created their own little world, a world in which they would often pretend to be the other and in which they had their own little language, to the point that Paige and Henry were concerned about the girls' social state however soon found that despite the girls being really close they did have different interests and personalities especially with Trish being dubbed as the good twin. After the deaths of their mother, Aunts and Uncles, Kat had managed to stay strong and allow Trish the time to grief although at night, it would be Trish that would try to help counsel Kat. The pair have always stuck with one another and when the other one gets into trouble they are right there to back them up, though mostly it is Kat that is in trouble however Kat did help Trish while she was being bullied. Like any family however, the two believe in one another and would be willing to do anything for one another and like sisters, they do have their fights with their last fight resulting in them both changing their hairstyles, but always eventually come back together with them realizing that they are stronger together than they ever are apart. [[Hal Mitchell|'Hal Mitchell']] Hal is Trish's baby brother, and a confidant of hers. Growing up, Trish spent most of her time with Kat leading to her not having as close a relationship with him than with her, with Hal having a slight inferiority complex with Trish's powers, however as they grew older they developed a better relationship with one another with them appearing to be on the same wavelength and she is the one that helps him with finding out what he wants to do with his life. However like most families, Trish and Hal do have their moments with the pair fighting a little when it comes to a lot of Trish's mannerisms. Their fights tending to be more involved due to Trish acting more like his mother than his sister which often causes a lot of issues with him. There is also a bit of a gap between them as Hal shared a rebellious nature with Kat, that he didn't with Trish however as he has gotten older he has learned to be a little bit more like Trish though he does still have issues with her mommying him. Etymology * Patricia: Derived from the Latin word patrician, meaning "noble", it is the feminine form of the masculine given name Patrick. The name Patricia was the second most common female name in the United States according to the 1990 US Census. * Mitchell: Mitchell or Mitchel is an English and Scottish surname with two etymological origins. In some cases the name is derived from the Middle English and Old French (and Norman French) name Michel, a vernacular form of the name Michael. The personal name Michael is ultimately derived from a Hebrew name, meaning "Who is like God". In other cases the surname Mitchell is derived from the Middle English (Saxon and Anglian) words michel, mechel, and muchel, meaning "big". In some cases, the surname Mitchell was adopted as an equivalent of Mulvihill; this English-language surname is derived from the Irish-language Ó Maoil Mhichíl, meaning "descendant of the devotee of St. Michael". Trivia * Trish's name derived from her mother's biological mother; Patty Halliwell and Paige's adoptive mother's name; Helen Matthews. * Trish and Kat may be the first twins in the family line. * Trish has no favourite colour, as she likes all colours. * She was a vegetarian for a year before she had to eat some bacon. * Trish can't cook, however she is an excellent baker. * She is known for being the responsible twin. * Trish is more connected with her whitelighter side while Kat is more connected with her witch side. Category:Characters Category:Charmed Children